Gas operated firearms, particularly automatic weapons such as the AR-15/AR-10 class of weapons, have a carrier key that receives a flow of gas from a gas tube to operate the receiver to eject a fired cartridge and chamber a new cartridge. The gas tube receives gas from adjacent the muzzle end of the barrel and routes it to the carrier key located adjacent the receiver. In use, the gas can result in high temperature conditions in the receiver and fouling of the receiver caused by powder residue from the gas. Both high temperature and fouling can disadvantageously affect operation of the firearm. Accordingly, improvement is desired.
The disclosure advantageously provides a gas venting system for automatic weapons of the type having a carrier key and a gas tube, which configures the carrier key and the gas tube so that a substantial portion of the recoil gas is vented from the gas tube into the cavity defined by the hand guard. This advantageously reduces receiver temperature and fouling of the receiver associated with operation of the firearm compared to conventional gas venting systems.